Chewing Gum Fraise
by Sibelria
Summary: Harry est éceurer d'être seul. Son objet de désir l'ignore mais pourtant, il se retrouve traquer! par qui? Une petite song-fic de 7 chapitre de 1 à 3 pages! Du Drarry en masse avec du lemon et une jolie fin! On aime ça! XDDD
1. 1 Vodka

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive XD

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé XDDD Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

**Bla-Bla de l'auteur de la première fois: **Alors voici ma troisième fic, seulement!XD Elle n'est vraiment pas très longue, seulement 14 pages divisé en 7 chapitre de 1 à 3 pages!!^_^ J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je m'excuse totalement d'avance pour les fautes de framçais…¬_¬…c'est que je me suis corrigé mais je suis totalement nulle en français!!! XD Désoler à tous!! :S

Donc, voici le premier chapitre de cette épopé!!:P

Have fun, enjoy and review…s'il-vous-plait!!! :P

Bonne lecture à tous!!^_^

**Bla-bla de l'auteur du 8 Décembre : **Bonjour à vous tous!!!^^Oui oui, je ne suis pas encore morte XDD Je suis vraiment désoler de ce contre-temps de quelques années...o_O En effet, j'ai commencer le Cégep (Désoler pour les Français qui ne comprennent pas XD Je vous aimes gros gros gros pareille ^^) et ça la pris très beaucoup tout mon temps...De plus, j'ai changer d'ordinateur environ 4 fois ces deux dernières années... alors, transfert, bug, transfert, rebug, change d'ordi, retransfert...bref, pas la joie...

Un gros gros gros et ÉNORME merci à Ikuno qui à gentiment voulu être ma lectrice beta et correctrice!!!^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ^^

Donc, je suis fin prête a vous publier la suite et la fin tout beau, tout neuf, et corriger!!!^^

Alors comme toujours, Have fun, enjoy and review!!!^^

1-Vodka

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Trop d'alcool dans le sang, et la soirée ne faisait que commencer! Quel événement, tout de même. Le sauveur avait enfin tué le Seigneur Noir! C'était bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tout ce monde autour de lui qui lui souriaient, qui le félicitaient, qui s'embrassaient…mais pas le survivant. Il était toujours seul dans cette marée de personnes soudées par la bouche et complètement mouillés de salive et autres liquides divers. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait noyé dans l'alcool en cette grande soirée de festivités.

Dans la grande salle, rien ne faisait exception, tout le monde fêtait, dansait et…s'embrassait ! Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il était encore seul malgré les nombreuses invitations, car il attendait LA bonne personne. Cette beauté inaccessible qui hantait ses nuits depuis trop longtemps. Ses cheveux dorés, son regard orageux, ses mains affriolantes, son corps si finement sculpté par le Quiddich et la grande guerre.

Oui, Drago était intouchable, ce qui frustrait encore plus le brun. Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Son regard était plus méprisant que jamais. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne l'insultait même plus et passait a côté, son air hautain en l'ignorant. C'en était insupportable!

Maintenant, dans sa chemise de satin noir, ses jeans modelant son corps trop seul, Harry buvait comme jamais pour oublier tout ça! Merlin qu'il donnerait cher pour qu'au moins, le blond, daigne l'écœurer à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se bagarraient, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur de son corps, humer son parfum qui le faisait vibrer de partout, profiter de chaque petite parcelle de peau qui entrait en contact avec la sienne comme une provocation qui le rendait encore plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer sa langue sur ce corps qui l'appelait. Mais plus maintenant. Il n'avait plus ce privilège. Malfoy s'était distancé de Poudlard durant sa formation de mangemort et il ne l'avait presque pas revu. Seulement lors du combat final précédant la mort de son maître. Harry reprit une gorgé de vodka en regardant le jeune Serpentard comme si d'un simple regard, il aurait pu le déshabiller.

Hermione, s'approcha de l'homme qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et qui vacillait dangereusement.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu, Harry? De plus, si tu continue à l'épier de la sorte, tu va finir par l'user! dit-elle, une pointe de moquerie dans le ton de sa voix.

- L'ucher!? Comment pouraiche l'ucher si che peux même pas le toucher?

Son amie essaya de le retenir, mais en vain. Harry continuait de boire dans la bouteille de vodka sans se soucier des autres. Puis, il décida que c'en était trop! Harry tituba jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs, se retenant de ne pas tomber avec le monde qu'il poussait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait avec son air hautain, son pull bourgogne moulant ses muscles à la vue de tous et ses pantalons noirs qui lui coupaient parfaitement les hanches! Vraiment, Malfoy était provoquant! Trop occupé a gober chaque parcelle du corps de son « ennemi », il ne vit pas la chaise de Pansy et trébucha dessus.

La bouteille de Vodka vola dans les airs avant de déverser son contenu sur le magnifique Serpentard qui se leva d'un bond. La bouteille de verre continua sa course pour éclater près de ses pieds. Drago regarda l'étendue des dégâts sur ses vêtements et releva la tête lentement. Harry rougit, non pas de honte, mais plutôt de plaisir lorsqu'il vit le regard de son amour se poser sur lui, aussi meurtrier et noir était-il.

- Echcuse moi Dra…hic…go! Laiche moi t'aider…

Et sur ces mots, il entreprit, sans préavis, d'enlever les vêtement du noble qui, commençait a voir rouge colère. Lorsque Drago sentit la langue d'Harry titiller sa peau avec sa langue en levant son pull, il frissonna et le repoussa violemment. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sonore.

La grande salle se tut, médusée par ce qui venait se passer**. **Seules quelques personnes avaient vu la langue du Gryffondor, mais l'alcool les avait fait douter, ce qui était sûrement mieux pour Harry. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent pour aider Harry à se relever.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?, cria Drago dans un élan de colère.

Malgré ses cris, son visage restait figé dans une expression horrifiée et hautaine vis à vis le survivant. Son regard traversait la tête du jeune Gryffondor qui se léchait les lèvres discrètement pour récupérer chaque saveur que Drago avait pu lui transmettre involontairement. Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Drago qui fit de même. Après quelques secondes à se défier du regard, Ron siffla entre les dents : « Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à Harry. »

Puis il aida Hermione à sortir son ami de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers la chambre de préfet d'Harry. Drago, toujours la tête haute, se retourna vers les débris de bouteille et en écrasa les derniers résidus, furieusement. Il sortit de la grande salle, les vêtements encore trempés, et se dirigea vers sa chambre (de préfet aussi) pour se changer.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, mon vieux? T'es con, malade ou…bourré…

Ron soupira à sa dernière remarque. Bien sûr qu'il était bourré, mais aussi malade…d'amour. Pour Ron et 'Mione, ce n'était plus un secret mais pour les autres élèves de Poudlard, c'était encore ignoré…du moins, il l'espérait encore après ce soir.

C'était dur pour lui, depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles. En fait, ça faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il regardait discrètement les autres gars se changer après les entraînements de Quidditch. Quoi de plus beau qu'un corps finement sculpté par ce merveilleux sport! C'est d'ailleurs durant un de ces matchs qu'il avait remarqué à quel point le Serpentard était sexy. Et c'est depuis ce temps, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, qu'il avait commencé à déprimer, au fil des jours qui se succédaient **.** Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, complètement saoul.

Harry commença à se tordre dans son lit alors que sa température montait dangereusement. Hermione posa une serviette humide sur le front bouillonnant de son ami. Ron fit apparaître une chaudière juste a temps pour qu'Harry rejette tout le poison que l'alcool lui avait causé.

Pendant que celui-ci vomissait tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses entrailles, quelque part ailleurs, dans le château, une personne murmurait son nom au rythme de ses caresses.

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Et vàlà!!^^ J'espère que je vous ait donner le goût de lire la suite!!! XD

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui aimerait que je me fouette pour changer des trucs parce que c'est trop mauvais ou bien simplement pour me donner votre appréciation, et bien il y a un truc trop merveilleux qui s'appelle " Commentaire " XDDD

Donc à mon prochain chapitre!!! :D


	2. 2 Caramel

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

2-Caramel

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait du survivant et de son laisser-aller de la veille. Plusieurs rumeurs commencèrent a circuler, certaines totalement ridicules, comme celle qui mentionnait le nom de Voldemort qui, en mourant, s'était inséré en lui pour le rendre fou et le tuer de l'intérieur. D'autres disaient seulement qu'Harry avait peut-être trop de pression sur les épaules et qu'il était normal pour un adolescent de décompresser un peu.

Dans tous les cas, Harry se retrouva dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, la mine basse et faible, regardé par Poudlard au complet, ou enfin**,** presque. Drago l'avait, comme à son habitude, parfaitement ignoré. Il lui en voulait sûrement et Harry regrettait la veille. Malgré qu'il avait enfin pu goûter à ce fruit défendu si doux et savoureux. Un mal de tête vint lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

Les chuchotements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants sans qu'il ne sache si c'était encore dans sa tête ou bien la réalité. Il continua de boire son verre d'eau, seule chose qu'il pouvait ingurgiter, alors qu'une chouette vint se déposer devant lui avec un petit colis dans le bec. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet animal qui semblait venir des serpentard à cause du petit collier vert qu'il avait autour du cou. Pourtant, il savait très bien que l'animal n'appartenait pas à son objet de désir. Il prit le paquet, donna un petit morceau de pain à l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt et ouvrit le tout sur ses cuisses, où personne ne regardait, mis à part ses amis fidèles de la veille.

À sa grande surprise, le paquet contenait des petits caramels mous dans un emballage vert et argent ainsi que deux parchemins. Sur le premier, un petit mot était inscrit et troubla le Gryffondor.

_J'ai bien aimé ce que tu as fait hier soir. Tu m'as fait tout un effet! J'aimerais que tu recommences! Mais, à l'aide de ces caramels et ainsi…_

Il tourna la page pour voir un dessin qui le troubla encore plus. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'Hermione affichait un air moqueur et que Ron lâchait un hoquet de surprise et de trouble.

Le dessin était grossier, mais il montrait un homme qui suçait lentement et sensuellement un petit caramel. On ne voyait pas les traits du visage mais on distinguait parfaitement la cravate verte et argent de la maison opposée. Harry leva la tête vers Drago qui le regardait a présent. Pourtant, il y avait autant de mépris que tous les jours à une différence près; il leva le sourcil, interrogateur et arrogant. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas venir de Malfoy! C'était un Serpentard cruel et mesquin qui l'avait rejeté la soirée d'avant.

Dans sa tête, des dizaines d'images allaient à cent mille a l'heure, toujours avec le même acteur principal, en l'occurrence Malfoy, dans différentes positions. Les joues rougirent

par cette soudaine excitation, Harry remballa le tout et se leva. Il prit une dernière grande respiration, pour ne pas tomber, puis quitta la grande salle, sans répondre aux interrogations de Ron et Hermione. Il sentait une chaleur monter dans son cœur et dans son corps. Ça ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas venant de Drago. Tout le monde, mais jamais de lui. Il se dépêcha de parcourir le château pour arriver dans sa chambre. Il en verrouilla la porte et se laissa choir sur son lit, caramels en mains.

Il en prit un, enleva délicatement l'emballage, qu'il envoya valser plus loin, et déposa sensuellement le petit carré sur sa lèvre inférieure et commença à le sucer, comme si ça l'aurait été l'un des mamelons de son amour. Un petit grognement sortit de sa bouche à cette vision qui le torturait.

Les images de Drago de la veille avec ses muscles si fermes comme ses fesses, son torse trempé, lui moulant encore plus le corps que le pull qu'il portait déjà. À cette pensée, il sentit son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon. Il mordit dans le caramel alors que ses doigts descendirent le long de son cou. Il avait chaud et enleva sa robe de sorcier.

Une autre pensée vint le torturer. Cette fois-ci, le beau Serpentard répondait a la langue du brun qui venait goûter a la vodka sur son torse. Il gémissait et se cabrait alors que les mains experte du brun descendaient le long du corps de Drago(dans son imagination) et sur son propre corps (en vrai). Il passa une main habile sur la bosse qui fit sourire le brun. Parallèlement, il défit ses pantalons pour y sortir son érection douloureuse et fit de même pour le Drago imaginaire. Harry prit prestement le sexe de son « ennemi », qui gémit bruyamment. Les doigts d'Harry (vrai) titillèrent le bout de son gland, voulant profiter au maximum des sensations qui s'offraient à lui.

Ses mains se promenaient sur le torse musclé et humide du Serpertard dont la bouche faisait un mouvement de bas en haut de plus en plus vite. Le vrai Harry, n'en pouvant plus, empoigna fermement son propre sexe qui commençait a être douloureux à force de s'impatienter. Il accéléra ses mouvements de bouche simultanément alors qu'il se caressait plus vigoureusement. Alors qu'il sentit Drago venir dans sa bouche, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps avant de sentir la même chaleur lui envahir la main dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il avala le caramel qui était resté sagement dans sa bouche avant de voir le Drago crispé de plaisir disparaître doucement dans son subconscient.

Alors qu'il finissait de se nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort et que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, quelqu'un frappa violemment la porte et cria a travers celle-ci.

- HARRY!!! VITE!! LE COURS DE POTIONS !!! ROGUE VA TE TUER!! »

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec une expression d'horreur.

- MERDE, RON!!! J'ARRIVE!!! »

Prestement, il remit sa robe de sorcier et fila, avec ses cahiers et Ron, vers les cachots et son pire cauchemar : Rogue et les potions, mais aussi Drago, le sex-symbol!

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Et vàlà ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimez =P

Alors pour ceux qui veulent continuer, eh bien à au prochain chapitre!!^^


	3. 3 Chewing Gum

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

3-Chewing Gum

- Vous êtes en retard, M. Potter. M. Weasley aussi! Un beau 50 points de moins à Gryffondor. Allez maintenant commencer la potion si vous ne voulez faire perdre d'autres points à votre chère maison…

Rogue était toujours le pire de ses ennemis. Peu importe la situation, il avait toujours tort et ça le mettait toujours en rogne. Il regarda les alentours pour apercevoir la seule table qu'il restait…devant Drago! Il prenait place avec Déïrick Lëvid, un Serpentard qui était a Poudlard depuis bientôt un an.

Il était assez grand, avait les yeux marron sucré, une pointe de malice dans son regard malveillant**,** les cheveux châtain clair contrastant avec ses yeux et il était toujours habillé comme Drago. Il semblait être son disciple depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais ça semblait normal, il lui ressemblait quand même assez, de caractère. Il était cruel et ne perdait jamais une occasion pour insulter les pauvres Gryffondors qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. À croire qu'ils se passaient le mot.

Harry ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper et préférait sa cible première, Drago. C'est avec regret et les joues un tantinet pourpres qu'il prit place avec Ron au pupitre devant eux. Les yeux de Draco restèrent sur le parchemin tandis que son acolyte coupait les ingrédients. Étrangement, il y avait des ingrédients qu'Harry connaissait bien. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau et se figea.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…

Ron avait l'eau à la bouche. Une potion pour faire du sucre?!? Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Rogue? Mais ce ne serait pas lui qui se plaindrait. C'est donc avec beaucoup de confiance qu'ils prirent les différents ingrédients et qu'ils commencèrent leur fameuse potion de sucre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la mixture n'allait pas. Harry commençait à paniquer alors que le liquide commençait à devenir rosé et que ça se solidifiait. Ron trempa l'un de ses doigts et mangea la petite boule qu'il venait de former. Ses yeux devinrent rond et son sourire devint plus grand.

- Harry ! C'est du chewing gum!

Alors Harry se mit à sourire avec son compagnon. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que la boule devenait de plus en plus volumineuse.

- Heu…Ron…les seuls ingrédients qu'on avait et qui auraient pu faire du chewing gum, c'était de la poudre de fée et des ailes de coccinelle, non? Or, je t'avais bien dit que en trop forte quantité, ça pouvait faire gonfler la potion, voire même exploser? Donc, tu en a mis une simple dose, non? Ron? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la gomme éclata, remplissant la classe de chewing gum rose et collant. Alors que tout les élèves tentaient de se déloger de la masse de sucre et que Rogue vociférait dans tous les sens, Harry sentit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger a cause de la trop forte quantité de matière rose à ses pieds. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une langue commençait à explorer la nuque du jeune Gryffondor.

Des mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Celles-ci bougeaient au rythme de la langue qui explorait maintenant le derrière de l'oreille droite. Un gémissement, se fondit parmi les cris de panique, alors qu'il se cabrait sous le plaisir. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque la personne le mordit. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte, haletante, il sentit sont érection se pointer le nez douloureusement dans son pantalon. Puis, plus rien. Les mains l'avaient lâché, la bouche et la langue l'avaient déserté.

- Monsieur Potter!! Au lieu de rêvasser, vous feriez mieux de nettoyer tout ça dans les plus brefs délais. Trois heure de colle vous conviendraient, je crois bien. Et oui, cela veux dire que vous n'aurez pas d'entraînement de Quidditch si vous ne vous dépêchez pas un peu!

Sur ces mots qui lui firent l'effet d'une bombe, il rouvrit les yeux sur un Rogue bouillonnant et…rose! Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et mit sa main dans sa poche pour prendre sa baguette alors que les élèves sortaient à la demande de Rogue. A sa grande surprise, il y avait un papier dans sa poche. Il se rappela les mains agiles et constata que ce furent ces mains qui avait déposé ce papier-là. Il l'ouvrit discrètement.

_Je viendrai à ta retenue ce soir. Je finirai de te nettoyer… je te concocte une petite surprise! J'espère que tu aimes le chewing gum à la fraise! _

Il rougit et entendit, encore une fois la voix de Rogue derrière lui.

- Dois-je vous préciser, M. Potter, que l'usage de votre baguette n'est pas au programme de la retenue de ce soir?

- Non, professeur Rogue!

- Très bien! Alors à 16h00, tout de suite après votre cours de divination. Et même si je n'y serai pas, je finis toujours par tout savoir!

- Bien, M. Severus! »

Et Rogue ferma violemment la porte avant de partir nettoyer ces imbéciles d'élèves, laissant Harry dans un état d'extase et de méfiance.

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Et voilà, je continue ma publication de cette fanfiction en rafale^^


	4. 4 Fraises

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

4-Fraises 

- À tantôt, Harry, et ne traîne pas! Je te ferais remarquer que c'est à cause de toi si on retarde l'entraînement!

- Je sais Ron… Je vais faire aussi vite que possible!

- Alors bonne chance!

- Merci!

Et Harry laissa Ron au tournant du couloir qui menait aux cachots. C'est aussi là qu'attendait la salle de potions, qui serait son pire cauchemar, ou bien la plus belle des surprises. Toute la journée, il avait étudié le petit mot qu'avait laissé les mains si…mmmm…intéressantes, dans sa poche. Il s'imaginait les plus torrides scénarios, avec Draco comme personnage principal, le prenant délicieusement sur une des tables, et les pires, toujours avec Drago, qui le prenait sauvagement contre un mur…finalement, ce n'était que de merveilleux scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé!

Il arriva donc devant la porte du cours de potions.

_Bon, Harry…quand il faut y aller, faut y aller_!

Il prit une grande respiration et…oh! Ce qu'il vut le laissa sans voix!

La pièce avait été totalement nettoyée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'explosion de la bulle rosée. Dans l'air régnait une délicieuse odeur de sucre, de chewing gum et de chocolat. De chocolat? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait exploser une marmite de chocolat! Il le sait, sinon Ron l'aurait supplié pour lui lécher les vêtements chocolatés… brrrr… cette seule pensée le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Plus il s'approchait, plus l'odeur semblait plus chaude. Puis, d'un coup, la moitié des chandelles qui allumaient la pièce s'éteignirent, laissant la pièce dans une lumière tamisée.

- …harry…

Son nom fut murmuré près du bureau du professeur. Cette voix lui était familière. Mais étrangement, il sentait que ce n'était pas Drago. Il hésitait, il doutait. Pas grave. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à s'excuser et à partir rejoindre Rogue sur le terrain. Puis, il remarqua un chaudron sur le bureau. Pas une marmite, mais bien un chaudron. Il y avait une flamme constante en dessous. L'odeur de chocolat provenait de cette source.

Il s'en approcha et vit la substance sucrée accompagnée de fraises, tout autour. Il avait tellement faim. Sans attendre de voir qui l'avait appelé, il prit l'un de ces fruits, puis le trempa généreusement dans la sauce chocolatée. Lorsque ses dents mordirent cet amas de plaisir, les mêmes mains agiles vinrent se poser sur sa taille et la même langue fouineuse vint se loger dans son cou, goûtant chaque parcelle parfumée au chewing gum de sa peau. Un gémissement sortit, malgré lui, de sa bouche maintenant aromatisée.

Il prit une autre fraise et la trempa dans le chocolat. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et en croqua une partie. Puis, il passa le demi fruit par dessus son épaule. Les lèvres laissèrent l'exploration de son cou et vinrent engloutir les doigts du survivant. Une tête se posa près de l'oreille d'Harry.

- Je suis venu finir ce que j'avais si bien commencé…

Harry rouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient fermés malgré lui en constatant que ce n'était vraiment pas les mots de Drago. Alors que les mains de la personne mystérieuse commençaient l'exploration de son torse, il les agrippa et les enleva délicatement d'en dessous de son chandail.

Il se retourna tranquillement, s'apprêtant à expliquer à la personne qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas intéressé… Déïrick?

Des yeux stupéfaits venaient de croiser le regard émeraude du survivant.

- Je suis désolé… mais je ne suis pas intéressé par toi…

- Quoi? Et pourquoi? Je suis pourtant un Serpentard et je sais que tu aimes les Serpentard!

- Il est vrai que j'aime UN Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas toi!

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et Déïrick baissa la tête.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'est pas intéressant pour autant! Au contraire! Mais tu n'est pas LA personne que je recherche!

- Si je suis intéressant, je ne vois pas où est le problème…

- Mais…qu'est-ce que?!?

Déïrick venait de plaquer le corps du brun contre la table, le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il soit capable de bouger. Même malgré sa stature assez imposante à cause des entraînements liés à Voldemort et au Quidditch, Harry n'était pas capable de se déloger du Serpentard.

- Déïrick! Arrête! Mais qu'est-ce que tu mfpf…

L'homme venait de couper violemment la parole du brun en posant de force ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est avec acharnement qu'il essayait d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du soumis, mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire.

Puis, Déïrick se retrouva sur le sol, les mains au niveau de l'estomac, où il venait de recevoir le genou de sa victime. Les yeux du Serpentard devinrent soudain sombres, plus sombres que leur brun habituel…trop sombres!

C'est alors qu'il se rua sur Harry, lui assenant un cou de poing dans la mâchoire. Du sang sortit de sa blessure. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal qu'une main vint plaquer sa tête durement sur le bureau. Une lueur traversait les yeux de Déïrick alors que l'autre mains tenait son bras contre le bois qui lui écorchait la chair.

-…a…arrête…ce…ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main qui tenait son bras vint se loger dans sa gorge, avec, en prime, une fraise! Harry ne pouvait plus respirer.

-…à… À L'AIDE!!!!

Et c'est dans un dernier souffle qu'il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il se cogna durement la tête sur le sol avant de sombrer dans les vapes.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Harry!!!

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Et encore un!!^^


	5. 5 Mini jupe

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

5-Mini-jupe

Harry? Est-ce que ça va?

- …hum….

Lentement, Harry émergea de son long sommeil comateux. Il avait un mal de crâne intense, une grosse bosse derrière la tête, sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal en plus de son estomac qui voulait… Oh non!!

Hermione tendit un bocal et Harry régurgita les fraises que contenait son pauvre estomac. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… Il se leva péniblement mais se ravisa lorsqu'il sentit son cœur au bord des lèvres une nouvelle fois et qu'il vit toute la pièce tourner autour de lui.

- Pompom as dit que tu serais sensible encore quelques heures, le temps que la potion fasse son effet.

- Mon vieux, ce salopard de Déïrick t'a vraiment pas manqué! Une commotion cérébrale, une mâchoire déplacée, mais ça, c'est rien! Il t'a frapper le foie! Ce salopard! Il a failli te le transpercer ! Une chance que j'étais venu voir comment ça allait! Sinon, par Merlin, tu y serais encore !

- Merci Ron…

- Bon! Nous, on va te laisser avec ton fan club qui t'attend! Près de la moitié de Poudlard est venue pour voir si le survivant allait encore survivre! lui dit Hermione, avec une pointe d'ironie. Tu te sens assez bien pour ça ou tu veux qu'on reste un peu encore?

- Non merci, 'mione. Je crois que ça va aller…

Et sur ce, ses deux amis le laissèrent et une dizaine de fille d'à peu près toutes les maisons, en mini-jupe, se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Il sentit alors une présence près de lui. Un regard qui le fit frissonner. C'est alors que les filles se mirent a glousser dans tous les sens en mentionnant le fait qu'Harry devait avoir froid. C'est donc avec la plus grande innocence qu'elles ce dispersèrent sur le lit et qu'elles le frictionnèrent de partout. Le brun les remercia, faisant fondre son auditoire d'un presque sourire à la fois charmeur et piteux. Un « aahhh… » générale ce fit entendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'il détourna sont regard vers la porte. Il vit quelqu'un, le regard perçant, dans l'embrasure. Sa cape le recouvrait totalement. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la mystérieuse personne partit, laissant voir une mèche de cheveux pâles.

Une peur traversa son corps tout entier. Et si c'était Déïrick? D'ailleurs, il avait les cheveux longs et châtain clair! De plus, le regard qu'avait cette personne lui rappelait celui de la soirée dans le cachot. C'était lui! Il en était sûr! Il interrompit l'orgie de petites culottes.

- Quelqu'une pourrait aller me chercher Ron et Hermione? Ça serait sympa!

- Mais bien sûr!

Trois d'entre elles arrêtèrent de se battre pour savoir qui lui rendrait service, comprenant l'impatience du patient avec son soupir de lassitude, et partirent ensemble en chantonnant, sur l'air de « Nous allons dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas », « Nous allons dans Poudlard, chercher les amis voulus, quand nous reviendrons, Harry sera à nous! ». C'était désolant de voir ça…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir chassé la boutique de lingerie fine au complet, et non sans difficulté, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un Harry très inquiet. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu.

S'il vous plaît, Ron, Hermione, est-ce que vous pourriez-vous surveiller Déïrick de près?

Juste pour être sur qu'il ne me…quoi?

Ses amis le regardèrent, perplexe.

- Mais Harry, ça ne peut pas être lui! Il est enfermé dans un cachot, au sous-sol!

- En plus, il est sous haute surveillance! Dumbledore a installé tout un système de sorts pour le surveiller et le retenir prisonnier en attendant qu'on décide de son sort. Il a quand même attaqué le survivant! Tu fait donc erreur sur la personne.

- Mais…mais…

- Repose-toi maintenant, tu dois dormir! Sinon, ton état va empirer.

- Mais…mais…

- Bonne nuit Harry! Tu verras, il ne t'arrivera rien!

Et ils le laissèrent dans l'insécurité la plus totale.

Les jours passèrent et la même personne vint à chaque fois que le groupe de groupies venait se frotter, littéralement, au survivant. Et à chaque fois, le même regard rempli de haine et d'une pointe de, il n'avait pas encore trouvé, l'observait dans le noir de sa cape. Et à chaque fois, il restait caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant de loin, et lorsqu'il était temps de partir, il partait plus vite que les autres, laissant le troupeau de mini-jupes dans l'innocence la plus totale.

Harry avait d'énormes cernes en dessous des yeux à cause de cette mystérieuse personne. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, imaginant les pires scènes qu'il soit. Il voyait Déïrick qui l'agressait à nouveau, ou bien qui le violait dans son sommeil. Le pire de ses cauchemars était Déïrick que lui faisait manger des fraises à un point tel qu'il explosait de tous ces fruits dans son corps.

Non! Il ne dormirait pas! Ron et Hermione se demandaient vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui! Il était plus borné qu'une petite fille de 4 ans a qui l'on veut lui enlever sa poupée!

C'en était assez! Alors Pomfresh, qui était désespérée de son comportement, mélangea une potion somnifère à sa potion qui l'aidait à guérir son foie et son estomac. Malheureusement, cette potion ralentissait la guérison de ses blessure au niveau de la tête et de la mâchoire. C'est donc avec quelques remords qu'elle laissa la mixture à son patient qui sentit ses paupières se fermer et tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle le laissa seule, et put enfin aller manger ses chocolats tranquillement en lisant le bouquin que Dumbledore lui avait amenés quelques jours auparavant.

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Encore 2 autres ^^


	6. 6 Des Caresses

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

6-Des Caresses

- Alohomora!

La porte se déverrouilla doucement. Une longue cape noire se faufila dans la pièce. La porte se referma et se barra automatiquement. La pièce était dans une pénombre presque totale. Seule la pleine lune jouait aux indiscrets, venant percer cette noirceur. La silhouette s'avança vers sa victime. Il luttait, péniblement, pour ne pas s'endormir, mais il s'épuisait. C'était parfait.

Arrivé près du Gryffondor, il leva sa main en direction de son visage. Plus précisément, de sa gorge. Les doigts frôlèrent délicatement sa joue, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Qui est-ce? Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher!

C'était peine perdue! Non seulement ses lunettes était trop loin pour les atteindre, mais en plus, il commençait vraiment à sentir la fatigue l'envahir. La main se déposa sur la nuque du jeune homme qui se débattait comme il le pouvait. Le corps de l'inconnu vint maîtriser le pauvre corps meurtri du survivant. Mais, à sa grande surprise, c'était délicat, et rempli de tendresse! Lentement, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

- …mmmm…

C'est tout ce qu'arrivait à dire le Gryffondor. C'était si bon! Doux, plein de passion, parfait… les lèvres s'écartèrent doucement et deux prunelles orageuses vinrent se poser sur les gemmes brillantes de plaisir. Puis, les lèvres descendirent sur son torse dénudé (il est à l'infirmerie de Poudlard donc en boxer, merci! ^-^) tout en baisant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à elles, s'arrêtant aux endroits qui semblait être plus sensibles. À la hauteur du nombril, il entra délicatement la langue dans la cavité. Un frisson le parcourut et il se cabra légèrement. La langue traça un cercle autour de son nombril, puis il souffla sur cette partie humide.

Un gémissement, à peine audible, sortit de la bouche d'Harry. L'ombre sourit en sentant une bosse se former au bon endroit. Il descendit la ligne de poils jusqu'à l'endroit le plus intéressant qui commençait à frémir. Il sortit le sexe douloureux de son amant et le caressa tendrement. Il commença avec de petits va-et-vient avec sa main, doux et habiles.

Puis, il le prit dans sa bouche, faisant gémir Harry de plus en plus fortement. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de sa virilité et titillait le bout de son gland alors que les mains d'Harry s'accrochaient aux couvertures comme il le pouvait. Les mains de l'étranger s'amusèrent avec les tétons relevés du jeune Gryffondor alors qu'il accentuait les mouvements de sa bouche. La respiration du brun accéléra. C'était tellement bon! La cavité buccale chaude et humide qui semblait être si experte…mmmm…c'était tout simplement divin!. Il se cabra de plus en plus et d'un coup, il se libéra dans la bouche de la mystérieuse personne dans un long et rauque gémissement, au plaisir de l'inconnu. Il se décrispa et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

L'étranger avala la semence de son amant et se lécha les lèvres. Il monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, embrassant légèrement la peau humide de son torse qui luisait aux rayons de la lune, puis vint poser un baiser délicat et rempli de passion sur les lèvres du jeune patient.

Finalement, tu peux me toucher quand tu veux…

La personne sourit, déposa un léger et dernier baiser sur le front de son partenaire et se prépara à le quitter lorsqu'il sentit une main faible s'agripper à sa cape. Il se retourna pour voir un regard suppliant et une main tremblante le retenir.

-…qui…est-ce qu'on va se revoir?

Harry venait de prononcer ces mots comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il pouvait prononcer. C'en était émouvant. Son corps était encore tremblant de son orgasme et mille et une sensations lui traversaient le corps et sa tête bouillonnait de douleurs et de questions.

L'étranger s'approcha du brun, toujours dans le mutisme le plus total. Il prit sa main, baisa celle-ci et s'approcha de la bouche de sa victime. Il déposa ses lèvres sur cette dernière, mais pas seulement pour un doux et léger baiser comme il avait donné plus tôt, mais un réel baiser.

Sa langue vint prendre celle d'Harry, qui sentit tout le désir et la passion qu'il en découlaient. Pendant un bon deux ou trois minutes, ils s'échangèrent cette passion. Puis, il mit fin à ce baiser. Il le regarda dans les yeux, puis, Harry ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou bien si ça s'était réellement passé, mais il crut voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de la mystérieuse personne.

Celui-ci déposa les couvertures sur le corps qui ne demandait qu'à dormir et quitta la pièce en silence, alors que le survivant s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et complètement en extase.

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre de cette mystérieuse personne, on pouvait entendre une voix rauque de plaisir crier le nom d'Harry Potter dans son orgasme.

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Plus qu'un seul chapitre!!! ^^


	7. 7 En Amoureux

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages et les lieu de cette Fics sont la propriété de JKR et ne m'appartienne en aucun cas!! Mis a part de mon Déïrick, personnage dont l'invention est purement fictive !

**Avertissement: **Si vous êtes homophobe, trop jeune d'esprit, analphabet ou bien aveugle, cette Fanfiction n'est pas pour vous...désolé...-_-... Veuillez donc peser de votre index sur votre bouton droit de votre souris sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou a gauche, si vous avec un Mac comme moi =D) et/ou sur précédent et/ou lire cette fanfiction les yeux fermé ! Merci =)

**Auteur** : C'est moi ça, Sibelria!!!^^

**Genre/Rated : **Une jolie fanfiction Yaoi, Slash, lemon avec, en gros plan, du DRARRY 33333 C'est une demi song-fic puisqu'il s'agit simplement du refrain!!!^^Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'agit de la chanson _Chewing Gum Fraise_ de Numéro# et de Omnikrom, groupe Québécois (de chez nous =D)

7-En Amoureux 

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait soufflé mot à personne de ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent sa sortie. En fait, il se demandait vraiment si ce n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination ou bien encore un rêve. Peu importe, les petites culottes l'avaient laissé tranquille, après que Ron leur ait fait comprendre gentiment que les vallées ne l'intéressaient pas. Depuis, il était tranquille. Bien sûr, il y avait celles qui s'acharnaient, mais au moins, c'était beaucoup moins pire.

Vint le jour où il eut un cours de potions. Que serait sa vie sans cours de potions, voyons! Il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser les limites de la belle vie. Il tourna donc dans le corridor pour se retrouver fesses à terre, résultat d'un face à face avec Drago Malfoy.

Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu mets les…tiens, tiens, tiens!

Harry se releva péniblement, ne sachant pas s'il devait courir ou bien répliquer .

- Mais si ce n'est pas le jeune Potter! Ce cher monsieur qui survit au très puissant Lord Voldemort, mais qui ne peut résister à une simple fraise! Que c'est pathétique.

Drago avait dit ces mots avec tellement de haine et de mépris qu'il avait presque craché ses mots sur le sol.

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter! Pas venant de son Drago…C'était de sa faute s'il avait tenue tête à Déïrick et qu'il avait failli mourir. Tous les temps où il avait été menacé, il avait toujours gardé espoir de le revoir encore, une dernière fois. Sans le savoir, il lui avait donné le courage de supporter la douleur, et pas seulement ces derniers jours, mais depuis le début de la guerre!

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés devant le Lord Noir lors de la bataille finale, avant qu'Harry n'accomplisse la prophétie, son cœur s'était fendu en deux. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de faire du mal à son amour secret. C'est pour ça qu'il avait joué la comédie en envoyant des sorts inoffensifs alors que Malfoy n'avait pas daigné le ménager. Et c'était par chance qu'il avait trébuché sur quelque chose, qu'il n'avait jamais su quoi, qu'il avait évité l'Avada Kedavra que son adversaire lui avait lancé.

Et maintenant, il continuait son travail en faisant la pire chose qu'Harry ne pouvait supporter; le mépriser. Non, son cœur ne le supporterait pas…En plus, les souvenirs de la nuit à l'infirmerie, qui tentaient désespérément de s'auto-détruire, étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Harry se rua donc sur le Serpentard qui n'eut pas de problème à éviter les coups à cause des gestes trop désespérés du survivant qui n'avait aucune coordination.

- J'te déteste, Drago! J'te déteste!

Les coups fusaient de partout. Ils étaient plus désespérés qu'ils ne faisaient mal. Draco était le premier à être surpris par cette réaction. Puis, les coups se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et Drago dut prendre les poignets de son assaillant pour ne pas souffrir de bleus pour le reste de la semaine.

- …c'est de ta faute… tout est de ta faute…

Harry arrêta de se débattre et sentit son cœur se détruire encore plus, la tête vers le sol, abattu par tout ce qui se passait. C'est le cœur serré qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes qui luttaient dans ses yeux.. Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était surpris et dépassé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Les mains de Drago lâchèrent ses prises et les bras du survivant tombèrent mollement sur le sol, accompagnés de son corps. La mâchoire de ce dernier se serra, sans pour autant relever son regard.

- …laisse… tu ne peux pas comprendre…se sentir faible devant quelqu'un… savoir qu'en tout temps, si quelque chose lui arrive… tu seras fini…tu ne pourrais t'en remettre…tu ne connais pas ça, toi, oh ! prince des Serpentards, la peur… pour quelqu'un…qu'on…aime!

Après un moment de silence, on entendit un petit murmure que seul Harry entendit.

- …oui, je le sais…

Alors qu'Harry allait lever la tête, surpris de cette réponse, deux lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Des lèvres rassurantes, remplies de tendresse qui reflétait tout l'amour que pouvait ressentir la personne. Il connaissait ce goût si envoûtant! Il l'avait côtoyé, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Lorsqu'il comprit, il répondit ardemment à ce baiser qui devint plus poussé. Les lèvres de Drago goûtèrent à celles du Gryffondor, qui vint joindre sa langue dans une danse enivrante de saveur. Deux mains encore timides vinrent se poser dans le cou du blond et deux autres sur les hanches du brun pour le relever. Dans un mélange extasiant de saveurs et de sensations, les deux hommes mirent fin au baiser doucement.

Les émeraudes pétillantes vinrent créer un feu d'artifice au contact de l'orage qui l'observait.

- …je…je t'aime Drago…

Malfoy, qui n'était pas très fort sur les déclarations et les mots, montra tout son amour par la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Comme l'a déjà dit un jour un professeur totalement inconnu, « Il n'y a pas d'amour, il n'y a que des preuves! »

Et c'est ainsi que les amants se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande pour finir leur festin de sensations. Cette fois, Harry en était sûr, c'était bel et bien Drago qui lui avait fait subir son courroux dans l'infirmerie. Mais maintenant, c'était maintenant à lui de goûter à SON Drago!

D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H-D-H

Et voilà!!^^

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette Fan Fiction ^^

Alors merci encore à Ikuno qui m'a beaucoup aider avec mon français et pour son opinion qui m'est très précieux!!^^

Alors laissez un petit commentaire ^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin =P


End file.
